


Summer When I Saw Your Face

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [15]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dancing, Driving, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: dont-feed-bumblebees on tumblr prompted: "I have a request! Simon and Bram are in the car and dancing to music. They are being all cute and fluffy and laughing at each other's dance moves, and kiss ❤"





	Summer When I Saw Your Face

Bram looked over their previous night’s text conversation as he waited for Simon to pick him up.

_‘are you free tomorrow’_

**_‘yes’_ **

_‘be ready at noon’_

**_‘ok’_ **

_‘just like that?’_

_‘no questions?’_

**_‘nope. you should know by now that i’ll do pretty much anything you ask of me’_ **

_‘i love you’_

**_‘i love you too, Si’_ **

* * *

“Um. This is  _not_  your car,”

“I know!” Simon claimed excitedly, “It’s Alice’s boyfriend’s truck, and he let me borrow it for today,”

“Is this part of the plan?”

“Maybe,” Simon shrugged, “Get in,”

“You sure you know how to drive this thing?” Bram said, carefully stepping up and into the passenger seat.

“I only hit like three fire hydrants on the way here,” Simon joked, settling into the driver’s seat.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Bram finally caved. They had been driving for twenty minutes and were clearly out of the city.

“It’s a surprise,”

It certainly seemed to be, Simon was taking the initiative of organizing their first day of summer as a couple.

Bram fiddled with the auxiliary cord, trying to attach his own phone to play some music but Simon stopped him. “The cable’s messed up,”

“Radio?” Bram asked, and Simon nodded.

* * *

They stopped near an abandoned field, the grass was neatly mowed and Bram couldn’t see any fencing in sight.

“It’s okay, my dad knows the guy who owns this place,” Simon said, he pulled off the plastic covering on the back of the truck to reveal a blanket and a picnic basket.

Bram knew he was grinning like a lovestruck fool, but that’s exactly what he was. Simon had planned the  _most_ cheesysummer date and Bram loved everything about it.

“Like it?”

“I love it,” Bram said, jumping onto the open trunk and helping his boyfriend up.

They lay against the rear window of the truck, the windows opened to hear the songs that played on the radio. Simon was humming along to the song, slightly nodding his head to the beat.

Bram looked around to see if they were truly alone and then did something he hardly ever felt comfortable doing sober.

He began singing. Simon looked up at him, and joined him, their voices blending together with the breeze.

* * *

_And I say, “Hey, hey, hey, hey!”_

_I said, “Hey, what’s going on?”_

_And I say, “Hey, hey, hey, hey!”_

_I said, “Hey, what’s going on?”_

Bram was dancing without care and singing at the top of his lungs with the boy he loved more than anything in the world. The two of them would occasionally stumble over their feet or mess up a lyric but at that moment neither one cared who heard or saw them.

* * *

“I never knew you could hit those high notes,” Simon laughed, as they caught their breath. “You should try out for the musical this year,”

“Ha. Ha,” Bram deadpanned, trying and failing to keep a serious expression. “Only if you promise to dance like that during my audition,”

“Deal,”

“Seal it with a kiss?” Bram asked sweetly.

Simon lay his hand on the back of Bram’s neck, and with the softest of touches pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
